The present invention relates to an image recording and reading system and, particularly, such a system which enables a single image reading apparatus to read images in a radiation diagnosis system, an autoradiographic system, a chemiluminescence detecting system, an electron microscope detecting system and a radiographic diffraction image detecting system.